Which House?
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot:: It's Lily Luna's first year at Hogwarts. Which House will she get in? And why do her brothers care so much? Written for salma17 over at dA!


Title: Which House?  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Word Count: 670  
Rating: G  
Genre: Family, Humor  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: This is written for salma17 over at deviantART because she drew me a picture of the twins!  
A/N2: New plan for me! I've decided that I'm going to try and publish a new story _every_ Friday. Let's see how long I can keep this up. :D

oO0Oo

Albus Potter fidgeted slightly as the First Years were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House. The new students were glancing around at the four long tables and when Albus saw his little sister looking at him, he gave a small wave.

"That her?"

Albus turned to Scorpius Malfoy, his friend and fellow Hufflepuff, and nodded with a small smile. "James bet me she'll be a Gryffindor like him," he said, turning back to the Head Table where all the First Years were, looking very nervous.

Professor McGonagall was now standing next to a stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it. The old hat was sitting there quietly, but, Albus knew from two years experience that the rip near the brim would open up wider and it would sing a different song from the previous years.

"Didn't you tell me you thought she'd be in that House last year?" Scorpius asked, leaning forward so he could be heard over the mutter of the tables around them. By now, everyone had seen Lily and were all wondering what house she would be in, just like her brothers when they showed up.

Albus nodded lightly with a faint blush. He remembered when he let his brother get the better of him. The three Potter children and their father had been shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Lily had dragged Harry into _Magical Menagerie_ so she could get her own pet.

_"What House do you reckon she'll be in?" James had asked while the other two waited outside. He was leaning on the doorframe with an air of superiority. That could be because he'd gotten his Prefect badge just yesterday but he always seemed to be like that (much like their grandfather as they were told)._

_Albus wanted to say Gryffindor but the look that he was getting from his brother knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "Hufflepuff," he answered halfheartedly. Ever since Albus had been placed in Hufflepuff two years ago, James had constantly been competitive with him._

_"I'd say Gryffindor." James crossed his arms over his chest with a smug grin. Both boys knew that's where she'd most likely be placed, being so much like their mother. "Wanna bet 7 Galleons and…6 Sickles on it?"_

_Albus looked at his brother in shock. How did he know how much money he had? He didn't have time to figure out how James had found his secret stash under the loose floorboard. Their father was paying for Lily's new pet. "Yeah, fine," he grumbled, knowing that he wouldn't have any money for Hogsmeade this year._

_The smug smile on James' face grew just as Harry and Lily walked out of_ Magical Menagerie.

The First Years were slowly sorted into their Houses, each getting a loud applause as they made their way to their fellow Housemates. Soon, it was Lily's turn.

The red head walked up to the Sorting Hat and promptly sat down. The room was silent as everyone waited to see where she'd be put. After what seemed like hours, the rip on the brim suddenly opened and shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table stood up while they cheered for the only Potter girl as she hurried over to her new table. She chose the side where Albus was sitting and while everyone's attention was directed at the next student to be sorted, she leaned back a little. "Surprised?" she whispered to her brother.

All Albus could do was nod his head slowly. Why was she in Ravenclaw? She was supposed to be in Gryffindor with James and all their other relatives.

"Guess I've more of grandmum in me than we thought," Lily said with a small laugh and turned back to talk to one of her fellow Ravenclaws.

"So…" Albus turned back to Scorpius who was now smirking. "Who won the bet?"

Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw James staring at him in shock. Who _did_ win?


End file.
